Heart Attack
by M.Loud
Summary: Austin Moon is the new kid at Ally's high-school. Austin has a very nice first day but he finds out that Elliot- Ally's boyfriend is cheating on her. What will happen when the girl that cheats on Ally with Elliot finds out too? What will Austin do? Will he tell Ally? Is the girl going to do something to Elliot/Ally? Give it a try, this is my first fanfic (:
1. Chapter 1: The New Kid In School

Hello people! It's me - M. Loud, so I have wrirrten a one-shot named:  
"Locked & Fresh Loves" please read and review (:  
So, this is my first fanfic, wish me luck.  
**I don't own Austin & Ally!  
I don't own the song "Heart Attack" it's Demi Lovato's song.**  
Enjoy!  
P.S - this chapter and I think that the whole story will be from Austin's POV.

**Chapter 1 : The New Kid In School.**  
"Aussy...wake up" I heard my mom talking to me, "You'll be late for your first at your new high school" she finished. "Okay, mom", I sighed and stand up. "Well, mom you know, I have to wear my clothes" I said, "Ohhh sure, sorry honey", she said and left the room while she was closing the door behind her. I wear my usuall clothes. My white T-shirt, my blue jeans and my red jacket with the my necklace that look like a ball taken from a army rifle. I can smell panckes from 1 billion killometers "Suprised Aussy?" she says with a smile, "yeah kind of, thanks mom" I ate on pancke fast as I could and went to the best stop.

I got my locker number 2301. 2299.. 2300. there it is locker 2301. I opend my locker and I see my first class is music, yeah! I love music. I put my books in the locker when a girl that has brown shine eyes and brown hair is coming over to mt side, acatally to her locker - 2302. "Hi!"she says, " I am Ally Dawson. Are you new here?" she asks. "Yeah I am new here and my name is Austin, Austin Moon" I said. "Well nice to meet you Austin!" she exclaimed, "If you need any help you can ask me- and see you at class" she finished while she was walking away and disappering in the hallway.

"Austin Moon?" the teacher asks, "Here!" I said from the end of the class. I waved to Ally who was sitting near to a black haired girl, when she saw me she waved back and smiled, that's a beatiful smile, tought. "Hello students I am Ms. Brown but you can call me Jane," our teacher said. "We have a new student in our class - Austin Moon, would you like to say something about yourslef, Austin?" she asks. I stand up and say, "Hi! I am Austin Moon, I love music and I can play guitar and other instruments" I sits back in my place. "Well, thank you Austin and welcome to our class," she said. In the class we talked about songs ,about the meaning of them and about musical instruments. We got a mission for home work- pick a song and write about his meaning fror your view, not very hard mission.

In the break I saw Ally kissing her boyfriend, Elliot. I knew him, he left my place- Oklahoma before two or three years.  
I just kept walking cool as I could, but I felt like one piece from my heart had been taken away..How is this possible? I just met Ally and I already have feelings for her? no, no, no, no, I can't.. I just met her. I don't know anything about her expect her name- Ally Dawson.. but still I am feeling broken.. WHY?  
Probably because I saw Ally kissing Elliot. I left them alone in the hallway and went out of the school buliding.

4-5 hour finished. I met Ally in the school gate before leaving, "Austin, how was your first day at school?" she asks me, "Fine, not something special from other school expect from music lesson" I said, "You love music, right?" she asks, I nod, "So, because you are new here- Do you want to come with me and Trish to 'Sonic Boom'? It's my dad's musical instruments store". she said. "Yeah, sure let's go", I said.

We walked in the mall of Miami, it was huge, Ally leads us to 'Sonic Boom'. I never see so many musical instruments in one store. Ally opened the door, and we say a girl waiting near counter with a blue violin, she put the moeny on the desk and left. May I say she was beautiful? "Bye Laura" Ally called after her. "Ohh- you" she pointed on me and Trish "don't her- that's my cousin- Laura Marano" I looked her kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. "And her blondie boyfriend called Ross Lynch (A/N:wink;). "He's very nice and talented" Trish looked at her weirdly "No that way Trish," Ally says. " I just know his name Trish. Please don't think that way" she finished. "They look happy. This is important than anything" I say with a smile. "Yeah, agree," Trish says.

**After a couple of hours at Austin's house-**  
"Aussy" my mom called, "How was your first day at school?" she asks. "Great mom", I said. "Well Aussy it late- stay in bed and try to sleep" she said turning of the lights, in my room and I sat on the bad - while I think about the new girl I met today- Ally. She was very nice and kind to me, even I got to school today. I want Ally to be one of my best friends, but the picture of her kissing Elliot can't get out of my head.. What am I going to do? and with that thought in my head I fell asleep.

**Weekend- Morning at Austin's house.**  
"MOM! I am going to 'Sonic Boom' see you later," I said clsoing the door, now waiting to my mom's response. In my way to 'Sonic Boom'. I saw Elliot, I got closer to him and I saw him kissing another girl- I knew her too, that Lia Thompson from our music class, but doensn't she know Elliot was Ally's boyfriend?  
"Ohhh, my Elliot! thank you for that beautiful necklace" she says and hugs him. "I can't believe we are together for a half-year I am so happy!" Lia says. "Me too, my Lia" Elliot says. "I have to go, I love you babe" he says and leaves, "I love more" Lia calls after him. I can't believe that jerk Elliot- he was dating to girls in parallel Ally and Lia. I have to tell Ally- I started to run to Sonic Boom. Should I tell her?

END (:  
did you love it?  
Please read and review (;

**I am letting you guess -**  
1) What will Austin do the information he got?  
2) Will he tell Ally?

I am so sorry that chapter was short! I promise it will get longer soon!  
and I'll update soon (;

Love, M. Loud.


	2. Chapter 2: Secertes

Hello! it's me again.  
I want to say a huge thank you to the all reviewers! so, THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
I have on more week until over holiday vacation so, more updating very soon, just wait.. (:

**I don't own Austin & Ally.**  
**I don't own the song 'Heart Attack' it's Demi Lovato's song.  
I don't own the song "Can't Do It With You" it's "Austin&Ally" 's theme song.  
**

So, last chapter I let you guess -  
1) What will Austin do about the information he got?  
2) Will he tell Ally?

The story is from Austin's POV.  
ENJOY (-:

This chapter is kind of short but important! you will get a view to Austin's life...

**Chapter 2 : Secertes**

I ran to Sonic Boom. I don't want to hurt Ally's feelings... She'll be broken than ever ,but, if I don't tell her it's like I give that jerk Elliot to win Ally's heart with cheating! What Am I going to do? I don't want to.. I stopped my thoughts becuse.. I will let you guess- Elliot, holding Ally's hand and I hiding behind a bush near Sonic Boom, trying to listen Elliot- Ally's "boyfriend".

"So, Elliot" Ally says, "why do you came here? I am waiting for someone.." She added. "I am here to to tell you how much I love you and care about you" Elliot says, can people be more jerk then him right now? "I love you too" Ally says and kisses his cheek, it makes me angry! "but, I think we should take a break for a while," she says when she says that I was with my mouth open and I had the face says what-happend-right-now-? and can I say I was happyer than ever! Haha that Elliot needs that kind of hurt feelings. "Why?" he asks hurtly, "because I think I.. hmm...no matter, just a little break for this day okay?" she asks, "Fine" he gave up when he left I saw Ally winks at me and I came in Sonic Boom. "You know I saw you right?" she asks and laughs.

"I was sure you didn't" I said, smiling at her, "so.. I want to show you a song I wrote" she says and handing me her songbook, I was suprised she never gives her songbook to anyone, when I mean anyone - like her BFF Trish, Dez or anyone alse, than me! I feel specia!  
"It a part of it, what I wrote until you came here" she says, and starts to play at the piano (A/N: Ally has stage fright in front crowd but when she is singing in front 1-2 people she can go over it)  
" There's no way I can make it without you  
Do it without ya  
Be here without ya  
It's no fun when you're doing it solo  
With you it's like whoa! "  
"Wow! Ally it's an amazing song, I love that!" I say and smile,"T-thank you. I wrote songs sometimes it's my favorite thing I like to do expect from playing piano" she says shyly and smiles to me. "but I want to tell you something.." I say quietly. "What is it?" she asks. " I..." Trish cuts me off and walks in "Ally you remeber it's Alex b-day and we promise to go?" she asks, "Ohh yeah, I forget it, Austin can it wait until tomorrow?" Ally asks.  
I started to say something but Trish says "Yes that could, Now let's go" she opens the door.

"Soory Austin" she said as she walked away, they shut down the door behing them. What Am I gonna do? It will end very bad, I know it. I walked out of Soonic Boom, I saw Elliot walking away with Lia, man, I want to kill him now. I walked to my home and I saw a note from my mom that says- "Aussy Uncle Jimmy is here for the rest of the week! I have to work in a hotel very far away from here, I'll meet you on next Monday. I am so sorry I haven't told you earlier.. Love you, Mom. " Oh no! Not Uncle Jimmy! No! how do I get away from here? another note? "Hi son, it's dad, I am leaving for the whole month, I have to go to meet someone in Oklahoma, Have fun with Uncle Jimmy. Dad" I am alone with Jimmy? oh no... It can't happen! Don't they rember what happend when I was 7 years old? I have to call someone- another problem my whole family lives in New York..

I heard a knock on the door, "Hey Austin" I heard the men's voice, "open th door, now!" I unlocked the door fast as I could. Jimmy enters,"Do you remeber how much fun we had when you were little-kid?" he says with fake smile. "N-no, I don't" I says, please don't do it, I looked up to him, please no. I don't want to pass it again I still have nightmares from this act. "Now let's go to your room, you terrible annoying kid" he says and pushes me to my room, I felt to ground and I didn't stand up. "Stand up! you little kid of trash, STAND UP" he yelled he dragged me to my room. I am ready, I am storng, I am prepared. Can nobody enter and stop it? I can't to, let's finish it quickly. I heard Jimmy locks the door behind us. "Let's have fun" he says and slaps me on the face "You don't want to make Uncle Jimmy sad right little piece of jerk?"

Okay, I know the chapter was short!  
so, I am letting you guys guess -  
1) What will happen to Austin?  
2) Will Ally found out about Elliot?  
3) what will happen next?

Until the next chapter, Bye (-:


	3. Chapter 3: Heart Hits & Dates

Hi! What's up?  
I am so SORRY. I didn't update.. I have many homeworks for the vacation.  
Thank you so much for the reviews- it means allot to me!  
So- here is chapter 3!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin & Ally.

**Chapter 3 : Heart Hits & Dates.  
** I woke up to see the sun shines in my eyes. Uncle Jimmy left my room, I still have a headache from the 'thing' happened last night. I pulled the blanket away to check my injuries, they look horrible. A huge scar is cutting my leg and it's still bleeding. That's why I feel so much dizzy this morning. I walk to door and tried to open it but it's locked# The window opens, so I am going for a jump, wait, what? I couldn't move a step without letting out a little scream. so, it's kind of a crazy idea. forget it. What Am I going to do?

I watched the clock, I have nothing to do expect waiting. Wait a minute! The clock says it's 7:30 -I have a half-hour to be ready. Then, I saw Uncle Jimmy's wife - Rose.  
"Hey Austin" she says quietly, "you should be ready because your uncle is going to wake up in ten or fifteen minutes! Hurry up!" she says and leaves.

"Thank you" I whispered to her.  
I got my cloths I checked that no-one can see my injuries. Luckily he didn't hurt me in the face, lucky me. I run from my house. I came to school when the bell rang, I ran to my locker and in my way I accidently walk into someone.  
"I am so SORRY!" I said, "It's fine" the voice told me.  
"Hi Austin!" she says.  
"Hey Ally, what's up?"  
"Great, just great".  
"Sorry I walk into you".  
"It's fine, don't worry about it. I have to go, see you in class," she said while she was running to her jerk boyfriend, Elliot.

My second chance to tell Ally the truth about Elliot is gone, I am not going to miss the third chance! I said to myself first period - Math, oh no but I will love to learn math forever if I could rid my uncle. I felt someone staring at me so I turned around and I saw Jenna smiles and waves at me so I did it too. She was nice girl. She has a blonde hair and green eyes, she was beautiful, and I started to stare at her. You know, staring with a warm smile.

The bell rang. First period and second period ended, we have 10 minutes break. I walked to Jenna.  
"Hey! do you want to.. Hmmm.. to hang out sometime?" I asked her. I was happy the words are out of my mouth. I am kind of nervous around cute girls like Jenna and Ally. Did I just Ally is cute? She is dating Elliot, there's no way Ally lays her eyes on me, and why I think about her while I was asking Jenna to hang out? Oh men, I am so confused..

"Yeah, sure, pick me up at 7" she says and gives me her phone number.  
"Okay, see you" I reply.

Yes! I have my first hang out with Al- I mean, Jenna, Yay me! (**A/N**:Sound familiar?) I walked happily in the hallway, I still have 5 minutes until the break ends, then I saw Ally crying and her BFF Trish is talking to her. I keep to walk until I see Ally's injuries. Wait! What? Elliot and injuries.. I have to tell Ally him..but no now. she is crying and she'll cry harder when I tell her about him. I am staring Ally's hands she is covered with injuries all over her two hands. I can't let someone hit my Ally. What? Ally isn't mine, she is Elliot's girlfriend. I can't see him around, that jerk! He is not coming to see Ally?

I sat near Trish with my confused face. As I sat near them, Ally covered her hands with her jacket so that I can't see the scars.  
"What happened to you?" I asked. I can tell that I understand Ally's feeling right now. hurt. Still, I don't know how somebody can hit Ally, she is so sweet and kind, she won't dare to kill a butterfly.  
"Nothing" Trish yelled at me, "Now leave, I want to be alone with Ally" she said.  
"Ok", "but I have one condition" I said.  
"What?" she asked unhappy, I know I was nosy, but Ally is my friend and I want to know what happened to her.  
"You will tell me- what happened, I'll call you" I said.  
"Fine NOW GO AWAY!" she yelled at me.  
I started to walking away.  
I heard the last bell rang that says we can go home- but I didn't want to. I want to stay at school forever. I walked away from school, slowly as I could. I opened the door and saw Rose . She is nothing like him.  
"Where is Uncle Jimmy?" I asked her.  
"He left to gym before ten minutes" she says.  
"Okay. Are you cooking Lunch for us?" I ask.  
"Yes I am!," she says, "I hope you are hungry because I made my special spaghetti" she says.  
I ate quickly as I can because I wanted to go to my room, so that I will be alone, "Thanks it was delicious" I say, without waiting to her respond I walked to my room. This day was.. unbelievable, so many things happened, actually bad things. I took the little piece from my pocket. I stared at Jenna's number. Should I go with her? I felt my eyes becoming heavy and I fell asleep.

**After a couple of hours- 6:30 P.M. (A half-hour before Austin hang out with Jenna)  
**. My phone buzzes I ignore him and woke up. Oh No! It's 6:30?! I have 30 minutes to get to ready to my meeting with Jenna! I opened my closet fast as I could, I took my V-neck T-shirt, my skinny jeans and my red sports shoes. Wow! I am surprised. I have 10 EXTRA minutes before our hang out. I texted Jenna and she wrote she is waiting for me at Miami Mall.  
I saw Jenna, she looked very nice.  
"So, what do you want to do?" I ask her.  
"Let's go to see a movie" She offers.  
"Okay" I said "May I?" I offered her my hand.  
"Yeah" She says and takes it.  
Then my phone buzzes again so I took it and I saw a bunch of calls from Trish, then I saw a text message:  
_"Ally pass out, she is in hospital right now. The doctor said she's hurt badly.  
I know what happened to her, so I call to let you know, but you didn't answer.  
Call me as fast as you could when you see this message, Trish." -sent in 6:32 P.M._

**Cliffhanger HAHAHA *Evil Laugh* XD So- How do you think Austin will react?**  
**Sorry if I have spelling mistakes. Please review.**  
**Love you, M. Loud (:**


	4. Chapter 4: Bus stops & Broken Heart

**I want to say Thank You to the reviewers,the followers and everyone who read this story, IT MEANS ALOT TO ME!**  
**Sorry I didn't update! And this chapter has 1,464 (without my notes and other stuffs.) Yay! I am proud.**  
**I was very sad and hurt when I wrote the last part.**  
**I own nothing. Let's go!**  
_Previously on 'Heart Attack':_  
Austin saw Ally's scars when she sat with Trish, Austin told Trish she'll tell him later.  
Jenna a girl in the school stares at Austin and he decide to ask her to have a hang out with him.  
In 7 P.M they meet in Miami Mall. Then, Austin gets a message from Trish:  
_"Ally pass out, she is in hospital right now. The doctor said she's hurt badly.  
I know what happened to her, so I call to let you know, but you didn't answer.  
Call me as fast as you could when you see this message, Trish."_  
**Chapter 4**  
Austin's POV- the hang out with Jenna.  
I stare in the phone reading the message over and over again. I guess I have weird face because Jenna talked to me confused. I let her hand free from my hand.  
"Austin is everythind is okay?" she asked worried a little bit.  
Relax. Relax. Relax. Okay, now what I'll say to Jenna? I had to go to the hospital and talk Trish but I don't want Jenna near to me When I go. What am I going to say to her? Something like - _Jenna I am going to see Ally, see you later_. No. It sounds horrible she'll think I interested in Ally. It'll end in a slap. What about a lie? I hate lies, but it won't be a real lie..I'll say I have to go the hosptial..because..because.. I have to go see my grandmother she had a heart attack. Okay I am going on the second option.  
Jenna moves her hand in front my face, "Hey, Are you ok Austin?"  
"Listen, Jenna," I said, I HATE lies but you know I have to, " I have to go the hospital because my grandmother had a heart attack"  
"I know it's hard, do you want that I come with you to cheer you up?"  
"Thank you, but no. I want to go alone."  
"Okay, so I meet you in another time?"  
"Yeah, sure," I say, "When you want to."  
"If you need something just call me."  
"Got it" I kiss her cheek, "I have to go, Bye!"  
"Bye" she yells after me.  
Now, calling Trish. I dialed her phone number. Note to slef- put Trish on speed dial. When I called her I felt nervous, What could happen to Ally? Is she going to be okay? What if something bad happened to her and she won't be the same? what if.. so many questions, but I don't have an answer.  
"H-hello?" Trish said, I could say she is crying because she is sniffing hard.  
"Trish? You can tell me what happened?"  
"I can't tell that on the phone because I need to show you something about it, b-but the d-doctor said.." another hard sniff.  
Is something REALLY bad happened?  
"What he said? I need so information, I need to know! So tell me!"  
"Please come her f-fast, I can't talk about on the phone"  
"Okay, I am on way, see you there" I hung up the call.  
I didn't see or hear Trish crying, but now, she sounds so much broken and hurt. I don't know what happend to Ally so now thought that call with Trish didn't gave me too much information.. acatually, it didn't have new information. Only things I alreday knew.. Why Trish couldn't told me that on the phone and why she needs to show me something? A picture? A text message? There's another person bothering me- Jenna. She acted so weird when I told her my little lie. I don't know what was weird but it felt like that, like she doesn't tell me how she really feels about what I said. Another Note- pay attention to Jenna's acting tomrrow, I can tell you she is hiding something from me, I don't know why or what, but she is, trust my manly sense.  
Now, where is the bus stop? I remember it was right here. Wait!- It has a note on it:  
_'The station moved to Washington Street due to road repairs. The station is turned off until the end of renovations.'  
_Sorry people, but damn it! Washington Street is three streets away from here so I have to run if I want to catch the bus on 7:15 P.M.  
Luckily, I am good in running, it took me 5 miunets to get to the bus stop. Right in time here is the bus! Did I said I have luck with buses?  
I stood up in the middle of the bus, it will take a half-hour to get the hosptial. It's long time but I don't have any choice. my parents aren't here.  
Oh c'mon can't that bus move faster?! but I have time to think, again. Is something very bad happened? What if someonr told Ally about Elliot and she pass out due to her shock? Maybe she pass out because something happened in her home? Or someone hit her? Another option- Maybe Ally did something to herslef.. no, I don't think she'll do that.. if someone hit her I am going to kill him with my hands even if it's Elliot.  
Finally, 'next station-Miami hospital', the front door opened, I ran and came out of the bus. I saw the hospital from the outside, it's huge.. and white!  
I entered the hospital and walked to counter, "Can I see Ally Dawson?" I asked.  
"We have here- Allyson Marie Dawson- is that her?"  
"Yes." I didn't know Ally's full name, she is so lucky, she didn't got a weird middle name like mine- Monica. It's girly name!  
"Sorry, but you can't see her, you need a permission from her parents."  
"Okay leave it to me"  
I left to the side and dialed Trish's number. I bet she is still crying- you can hear her heard snifs.  
"Austin," she said, "Where are you?"  
"I am in the hosptial but I need a permissoion from Mr. or Ms. Dawson"  
"Okay, Ms. Dawson is here she is coming to you right.. now"  
She hung up our call. "Hello" I saw a woman that looked like Ally, so I guess she is her mother.  
"Are you Ms. Dawson- Ally's mom?"  
"That's me". she said sadly.  
"You are Ally's friend right?"  
"Yes I am, can you get me the permission?"  
"Yes, come with me"  
We walked to counter. The same woman I talked before is here.  
"This kid has my permission to come with me" Ms. Dawson said.  
"Are you Allyson Marie Dawson's mother? - Penny Dawson?"  
"Yes" Ally's mother said.  
"You can enter" the woman pointed me.  
"She is in room 591#" Penny said.  
We walked to elevator in silence. I can understand her and she can understand me. Both of us aren't in the mood to talk about me and Ally. She pressed on the 5 floor button. Silence.  
When we came to fifth floor I ran from the elevator to see crying Trish.  
"Okay, explain NOW!" I say, I hope you understand me because I want to now.  
"Fine don't yell on me" she went to her bag, searching for somehing.  
I saw Dez sitting near to the door, he will give so information, I guess.  
"Hi Dez"  
"Hi" he said, sadly.  
"Can you tell me what happend to Ally?"  
"I don't know eighter, Trish said to me before you came she will tell us together"  
"Okay, another question- Where is Ally?"  
"In a surgery right now, she is that surgery for a hour by now," he said.  
"Is that true she is hurt badly?"  
He nods. Trish was right, I couldn't beileve it before, but now I am.  
Trish comes to our direction.  
"Hmm.. guys it's hard for me to say that" she snifs again still tearing up and her hair in a huge mess.  
"Elliot" one word came out from her mouth.  
"What did _he_ do?" I asked her, I bet she knows I hate him.  
"H-he... look on the picture"  
she handed me and Dez a picture of Lia and Elliot kissing.  
"Someone put this in Ally's bag with that note"  
She gave us a little picece of paper that says:  
_You see Dawson? No one likes you, even your boyfriend is cheatting on you._  
_Your life are hopeless, if you mess with my man I swar I'll kill you. If you don't do it before me._  
_ -Lia.  
_  
**It's not very cliffy right? I hope you like this chapter because I work hard on it.  
Please review! (;  
Love you all and stay Rossome,  
ME! (-:**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth & Tears

**Thank to you guys - the story passed 1,500 views! So, I wanted to update 2day (-: **  
**Thank you reviewers,followers and the people who press on the 'Favorite' button. **  
**I hope this update was faster! (; **  
**Short chapter but an important one! **  
**-I own nothing, Let's go!**  
_  
Previously on 'Heart Attack':_  
Ally is in the hospital. Austin and Dez wanted to know what happened to her so they waited to Trish, She brings the stuff that caused this case:  
A picture that shows Elliot and Lia kissing and a note from her:  
_"You see Dawson? No one likes you, even your boyfriend is cheating on you.  
Your life are hopeless. If you mess with my man I swear I'll kill you. If you don't do it before me.  
-Lia."_

Chapter 5**  
Austin's POV- In the hallway near to Ally's room**.  
I read Lia's 'letter' over and over again. When I read it, I still don't believe that someone can be that mean and horrible and so... Inhuman. Why did she do it? Because she wanted to protect her ugly and cheater boyfriend Elliot. He cheated on Lia too. So why she is hurting Ally instead of Elliot? Ally isn't the one who hurt her feeling - it's Elliot's fault. But it's my fault too. If I was smarter - I would tell Ally the truth earlier and she was breaking up with Elliot so Lia won't have a reason to hurt her. But, I am smart. Stupid. Too much stupid. It's all my fault. I am one of the people who hurt Ally. Hard. Very Hard.

"Austin" Trish said and she looked worried, probably because I was tearing up. Me? Tearing up? It's unbelievable. I am not a crying person. Even when I fell on the ground and I started bleeding hard. But now. I am tearing up like a crazy.

"Are you OK?" Dez asks me. I don't know if I am okay. I don't think I am okay. I am feeling guilty. I caused this whole case. What Am I going to do? What if Ally doesn't wake up? It's my fault.

"I have one more thing to explain for you guys"  
"What is it?" Dez and I said together.  
"I-I want to tell you what happened. The case that brought Ally here."  
Quit. A quit that wants to know what happened.  
"O-okay" she said.  
"So this is what happened. I came to Ally's house on 6:00 P.M. When I came to her house I didn't know about the whole mess with Elliot and Lia. Her mom opened the door for me and she said Ally is a shower right now. I heard the water going on so I guess she was right. I kept waiting for her. 15 minutes passed so I unlocked the door with a key I got for her mom that got worried too. We opened the door and we saw Ally. She tried to suicide by a rope around her neck. She almost did it. When I open the tie, she didn't breathe. We tried to wake her up. Slaps, water, anything. She didn't move and she lost her heartbeat a second after. We called 911 and they took her here. Before we left I found the picture and the note in Ally's school bag. Then we came here and the doctor told us, she almost died because her brain didn't get an air for a long time and he told us that might be risk she won't wake up" Trish said.

I was in shock. Dez too. I can't believe it. Ally tried to kill herself because of me. She almost died because of me. There's risk she won't wake up because of me. I am the one that should be killed right now. I bet Trish will do it when she'll hear the truth. I can't believe it's my fault. I should have told her when I saw them. If I told her, nothing would have happen.

Trish cried hard when she finished. Dez tried to comfort her.  
"It'll be okay, Ally is going to be okay... I hope"  
I heard the last part like a whispered, I think Dez didn't want me or Trish to listen to his last part. But what could I say? I am hoping too.  
I tried to comfort Trish too by saying this things: " Ally is strong, she'll pass it. I am sure." "Thank you guys, I hope she will be okay too" she whispered after she stopped crying.

My guiltiness just keep going harder. I feel so much bad for and about Ally. I have tell to Trish and Dez. I have too! If I didn't told Ally they are the next people that should know about my part in this whole mess up. I need to tell them! I have too. And I guess would tell me to do that too. I own that for Ally. How am I going to tell them? How will they react to me after this? They will be my friends after that? What if I'll explain my reasons but they will leave and they won't talk to me forever? What I'll do? STOP AUSTIN! I yelled on myself. You have to tell them the truth even if it is hard for you and it'll be hard for them. You have too! For Ally!

"Trish, Dez" I said, "I need to tell you something very VERY important it's about Ally"  
"What is it Aus-" someone cut her off, the doctor cut her off.  
"We did our best. But the next 24 hours will determine for her."  
"Can we see her?"  
"You can go see her tomorrow" the doctor said and walked back to Ally's room as we heard to door lock,  
Trish asked, "S-so what did you wanted to say?"  
"I-I knew about the whole cheating thing on Ally"

**Cliffhanger?! I guess it is! XD**  
** HOW DO YOU THINK DEZ & TRISH WILL REACT? **  
**-Stay Rossome and 'til the next chapter, **  
**see ya (;**


	6. Chapter 6: Author's NOTE!

**Ch 6: Author's NOTE!**  
Hi readers! I'm SO sorry I didn't update..  
My study break ended a week and half ago and I've an bunch of homework and tests, for the end of the year.  
I don't know when I'll update.. I guess I won't update this week.. Maybe next week!  
Again- I'm SO sorry!  
**If you have some ideas for me- than... REVIEW! Because I am kind of blocked with the writing.. thought.. \:**  
See ya & Stay Rossome  
~ Michal (;

P.S- If you wanna know- my next study break will start on 20th on June.. but it will be for Two months :)  
Another P.S- This message includes all my stories.


	7. Chapter 7: Hallways & Horrible Timing

**A/N:** Hey guys! I hope you missed to Heart Attack, because I totally missed you! I know I ditched you guys for a long long LONG time... So, I am back! DID YOU SEE TUNES & TRIALS? OMGG! I AM FREAKING OUT! :D Auslly FEELS! AHHHHH! I don't want to ruin it for the people who didn't saw the episode. And- I didn't saw TBM.. It'll air in my country on Augest 26th... I heard it was very very good! Tell me your opinon in a comment! Plus, Raia and Raura shippers stop the war... Laura and Maia are both AMAZING girls, and if we are a real fans of Ross, it shouldn't be our buessines, if he's happy- we should be happy too :)  
I am a big babbler!  
So one last thing,  
Pretty pretty please  
Review :)  
**I own nothing, Let's GO!**

* * *

**Chapter Six- Hallways & Horrible Timing **  
_Previously on 'Heart Attack':_  
_Austin came in the hospital and heaed about Ally, and what happened to her. Ally is still in the hospital, she's not in a good state because the next 24 hours will determine for her. But, Austin, Trish and Dez was lost in Austin's words. He knew about the cheating on Ally, but he didn't tell anyone he knew about it, until those words "slip" from his mouth to the ears of his and Ally's best friends.. _  
**Austin's POV-**  
The words I said an seconds ago kept repeating in my head "I knew about the whole cheating thing on Ally" again and again my head can't stop telling me those words. I can't believe I let those word out of my mouth. I didn't want it to come like that. When Ally is hurt and we are sitting on the bench in the hospital hallway. It was suppposed to be when Ally was sitting next to us. And I was taking those words out of my mouth after I had a lot of time to think about it. If I should tell them or not tell them. Maybe I could give them hints. I could help Ally, Trish and Dez understand it in the any other way. But, no. I am- Austin Monica, blame my parntes for this girl's name- Moon, is always like that. He lets things 'slip' out of his tounge without thinking. How am I going to deal with Trish and Dez and after them how could I handle with Penny and Lester Dawson? when right now both of them crying loudly -

"I don't want to lose Ally too" Penny said while she is sobbbing on Lester's chest.  
"I know honey, everything will be okay. I promise." Lester tried to comofort her whie he was petting her hair.

I can feel the same way like them. But then it hit me. They don't want to lose Ally TOO? Is this means that Ally had a older or younger silbing? I didn't know that! Maybe Penny lost a sister or a brother, I don't want to think and believe they lost Ally's silbing. But to who? What happened to he or she? and Why? UGH! so many qeshtion keep popping in my head. I just looked on the hallway, I never found hallways that insterstaing.. I just wanted to keep my mind of Ally, Trish, Dez, Jenna. Jenna! I totally forgot, I need to check on her tomorrow. I know I said it before, but something is wrong.. I don't know.. Girls are so confusing! I can't undrestand them, it doesn't matter how hard I try, in the end I get nothing. So, back to thougus number #1- look on the hallway, even if it's the most boring think I have ever looked on.. It's all.. white.. and you know.. boring. They should paint those walls. Too much white can ruin my eyes.. Yellow would be awesome! Right now, I am just imanging the hallway as a slide and I am sliding with everyone my hands are around Ally and I am catching her.. WAIT! UGH! I should stop thinking..Austin you were on a date with Jenna a few hours ago.. Don't be a player.. I just though about Ally.. Is that ilegal?  
-No.. because you feel gulity for her..  
Yeah I know.. I wish I wasn't stupid..  
- You are always acting like a stupid  
I know.. Wait! HEY! I am not like that.. Always..  
- Oh yeah... Sure..

Before I could answer to the voice in my head, I heard Trish yelling at me-

"HELLO! Earth to Austin Mon-" Trish said as she waved her hand near my face.  
I shuted her mouth, "Don't you dare to tell anyone my middle name!"  
"I won't tell anyone, BUT, you have to tell us! How do you know about this whole cheating mess? Spill. Now." Trish commaned on me.  
"Fine I will tell you but I need you to tell me something- Did Ally have a silbing?"  
"Hmmmm. Austin.. We don't talk about it.. Usually." Dez said.  
"Okay then. I won' tell you who I knew about the cheating," I said slowly.  
"Oh yeah?" Trish said or qeshtioned, she oped her phone logged in to Twitter and wrote:  
_"Austin's middle name is.. MONICA! It's so girly.. HAHA XD"_  
"No," Austin said, "delete it now and I will tell you!"  
"Promise?"  
"Fine..." Austin mumbled, "I will tell you. So I saw Elliot and Lia- "

**Lia's POV- (Later that night)  
**The covers hid her face, she was sleeping hardly, tired from a diffeclt day, hurting and the other stuff. The hour was 1:00 in the morning she forgot it was the hour he calls her to check how things going on and then-  
_RINNGGGGGGG! RINGGGGGG! RINGGGGG!  
_Lia walked around the room, looking for her phone. She didn't knew she was walking in circles around the room. She saw a light behing her bed. So she shoved her hand behing her bed. The phone must have fell to the floor she tought to herself. She shoved her hand deeper after a minute with a red hand that hurt her she clicked on the button and answerd.  
"H-h-h-hello?" Lia breath havily from the her mission a secong ago.  
"It's me." the voice answerd.  
"Oh. Hello there. I harmed the another Dawson. I didn't have to do someting to hear she did the all job and I am totally clean."  
"Way to go, Lia. I am proud, you are getting better and better each day."  
" I know. I am blushing right now" Lia said.  
"You know we need the girl Allyson alive without her our plan will worth nothing. You didn't kill her, did you?"  
"N-no sir, but the rumors say she is not in a good state right now."  
"Okay, but once she's out we have to get her. Got it, Lia?"  
"I got it, sir."  
"I want her here as soon as she is out of the hospital okay? I am counting on you, unless you want to me send J-"  
"You don't have to send Jeff, sir! I will be okay and I will bring her soon." Lia answerd quickly.  
"Why shouldn't I send him Lia? Are you afarid from your big brother?"  
"I-I-I" she needed a courge to answer, " I am not afarid of him," she lied trough her teeth.  
"Oh, I am sure you _are_."  
"Okay" Lia answerd.  
"Good night, Lia"  
"Good night, sir."  
Lia hung up the call and coverd herslef. She was sleeping again.

* * *

**A/N:** So how was the chapter? I hope you liked it! So a little bit mystery in the story..  
So let me know what do you think?  
Does Ally have a silbing?  
Who is the real Lia? Who is the_ sir_?  
How do think Trish and Dez react after Austin told them the story?  
_Please review!_  
Stay Rossome & 'till the next chapter  
_~ Michal xoxo_


End file.
